


Magi : The Past

by ritsukamashira



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukamashira/pseuds/ritsukamashira
Summary: Que s'est-il passer 200 ans avant l'histoire de Magi ?Quand Shéhérazade avait choisi son premier roi ?Qui était les autres Magi et les autres Rois ?





	1. Prologue

Elle se trouvée là, en face de ces personnes, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle venait juste de se réveillée dans une pièce sombre, l'homme qui lui avait expliquer qui étaient ces personnes en face d'elle s'appelait Judal, il lui avait dit que comme il l'avait ramené à la vie elle devait faire se qu'il voulait, mais elle, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas tuer toutes ces personnes, parmi ces personnes se trouvait une amie, son amie, Shéhérazade, elle trouvée injuste de la tuer et aussi injuste d'être la seule a être revenue à la vie, elle mit ces mains devant ces yeux, elle les regarda longuement, quand tout lui revint, tout, ces magnifique yeux rouge se remplirent de larmes, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela ! Elle ne voulait pas tuer, jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait souhaiter prendre la vie d'une personne innocente, alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur elle ? Soudain elle plaqua ces mains sur ces oreilles, et hurla, Shéhérazade compris immédiatement et créa une protection autour d'eux, trop tard malheureusement, le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds, ils tombèrent tous, le sol été rester intact juste ou elle se trouvait, dans le ciel un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouge riait a gorge déployé. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura, tout ces souvenirs lui revinrent, elle était pitoyable, incapable de contrôler ces propres pouvoirs, Judal s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule « Tue les ! », elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle venait de fermer et regarda dans le ciel, Shéhérazade volée avec d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son regard se posa sur un enfant, elle le détailla du regard sans rien dire, il été plutôt petit les cheveux bleu attaché en une longue tresse, une pierre précieuse sur le front, de grand yeux innocent bleu, qui la regarder sans sourciller, c'était un magi comme elle, il semblait lui parler et la questionnée sans quelle ne réagisse, elle ne comprenait pas le sens des mots de l'enfant. Près du jeune magi se trouver un autre enfant, plus grand qui sursauta quand elle posa les yeux sur lui, lui était blond avec un épi ridicule sur la tête, ces yeux dorée la fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse quelle ne semblait vouloir donner, elle fit glissée son regard sur le bras du blond et vit qu'il pointer sur elle une lame, si petite, elle ignorait qu'un roi puisse se battre avec une arme pareil, elle pris le temps d'analyser la marque sur larme et souffla : « Amon ». Elle regarda autour d'elle est vu plusieurs personnes, plusieurs hommes qui portait tous comme le jeune blond, des Djinns, l'un d'eux en portait sept, un autre portait Barbatos, l'un portait Leraje, un autres portait Dantalion, et un autre en portait trois, Agares, Astaroth et Phenex, mais il y avait également des femmes, l'une d'elle portait Paimon, et l'autre portait Vinea. Elle ne comprenait pas se qu'elles faisaient là, toutes a la regarder, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se souvenait seulement qu'elle s'était réveillée dans une pièce sombre, ou un homme la regardait de ces yeux rouge, elle l'avait regardée sans comprendre se qui lui arrivait, l'homme lui avait fait signe de le suivre, un sourire qui n'inspirais pas confiance plaqué sur le visage. Elle s'était lever péniblement et l'avait suivit, ils avaient parcourut d'innombrables couloirs, l'homme lui avait parlait sans quelle ne face attention a se qu'il disait, cependant elle avait entendu un nom, un nom qui ne lui disait rien « Judal », elle avait fait oui de la tête et s'était concentrer pour comprendre se qui se passer, elle ne compris absolument rien, pas qu'elle était bête loin de là, mais si elle avait tout compris elle aurait dormis pendant 200 ans.

Elle tendit fébrilement un bras vers Shéhérazade, quand les Rukhs qui l'entourait devinrent noir et petit à petit l'engloutissez, jusqu'à se que seul son bras tendus ne soit encore visible, pour finir par disparaître enfoui sous les Rukhs, Shéhérazade hurla son nom, sa voix résonna dans son esprit, puis, elle fini par disparaître aussi, elle était seul dans le noir, le noir de son propre esprit, elle se retrouvée seule, comme elle avait toujours été.

Seul avec pour seul compagnie ces souvenirs et ces regrets.


	2. Chapitre 1

Dans sa bulle noir la jeune fille pleurait, elle entendit son prénom hurlait par Shéhérazade, elle se demandée comment quelqu'un pouvait l'appelait après se qu'elle venait de faire, soudain la voix de Shéhérazade se transforma, son prénom résonna dans son crâne, elle entendit les voix de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connut, elle entendu ces mots, ces mots qui la firent réagir :

« Tu n'a jamais été seule ! Bats toi ! Relève la tête et bat toi pour vivre, ne laisse pas cet homme te détruire, tu peut le faire ! Alors fait le ! Lève toi ! Rappel toi ! »

Deux cent ans auparavant

Le ciel été bleu, il n'y avait aucun nuages dans le ciel pour cacher ces rayonnement, la mer été calme et semblait dormir tranquillement, soudain un bateau traversa le calme de l'eau. C'était un bateau de marchandises, qui vogué tranquillement sur les flots monstrueusement beaux, sur le pont du bateau, une petite fille regardée les mouettes, assise les jambes tendu devant elle, elle se tenait sur ces deux mains, les bras tendu derrière elle, soudain elle leva l'une de ces mains vers le ciel pour attraper un papillon de lumière qui semblait la narguée. Le papillon s'en alla et rejoint les mouettes plus haut dans le ciel, la jeune fille se recroquevilla et entoura de ces bras ces genoux, elle posa sa tête sur ces bras, ferma les yeux et laissa discrètement une larme descendre le long de sa joue. Silencieusement la jeune fille maudissait son destin, elle senti un mouvement près d'elle, elle ouvrit un œil et vit qu'un oiseau de lumière brillé d'un sombre éclat, elle le regarda sans comprendre se qu'il faisait là, elle avait déjà vu autour de personnes détestables, mais là elle été seule, elle releva la tête est remarqua quelque papillons blancs, ils semblaient danser autour d'elle, l'enfant se releva et les regarda sans la moindre émotions, un cri la fit sursauter, elle se retourna doucement vers la source du bruit et découvrit une jeune femme qui la regardait en riant doucement, elle détailla la nouvelle arrivante, elle possédée des cheveux extrêmement court, couleur sang, coiffé d'un bandana noir à motifs bizarres rouge, orange, violet et jaune, lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermait en lui souriant bêtement, la petite fille remarqua que ces yeux avait la même couleur sang que ces cheveux. La femme avait des yeux doux, elle s'approcha de l'enfant et s'assit près d'elle puis lui dit simplement : « Je suis une Fanalis ! », la fanalis resta près de l'enfant sans rien dire pendant longtemps, elle c'était allongée et bronzée tranquillement au soleil, l'enfant elle c'était recroquevillée près d'elle, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle été sur se bateau est elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette vie, à ces personnes, bref tout se qui l'entourée lui semblait étrange, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. La fanalis comprenait sûrement le mal aise de l'enfant, alors le sourire toujours aux lèvres elle se mit à lui racontée son histoire, elle s'appelait Mitsuri, elle venait de la région de Cathago du « Continent Sombre », là ou vivait les autres Fanalis, elle avait été séparée de son jeune frère Makka âgé de 7 ans, elle elle avait 18 ans, elle lui expliqua que elle aussi elle avait été vendue comme esclave, mais le vieux capitaine de se navire l'avait sauvée comme il avait sauvé l'enfant, le capitaine détesté les marchants d'esclaves et à chaque fois qu'il voyait un esclave il ne pouvez s'empêchait de le sauvé, voilà comment elle et les autres c'était retrouvez sur se bateau pirate, Mitsuri sourie à l'enfant, son prénom fut hurlait sur le pont et elle se leva rapidement pour partir, l'enfant se leva et l'attrapa, sans la regarder et en rougissant l'enfant murmura d'une toute petite voix « Mii », Mitsuri la serra contre elle « Enchanter Mii ! Bienvenu chez toi ma belle ! » puis avec un petit rire elle partie, Mii leva la tête pour regarder les papillons, elle se dit que peu être elle avait sa place ici, elle avait enfin trouvée une famille, elle décida de tout faire pour les aidez, elle pris donc le même chemin que Mitsuri, elle arriva là ou se trouvez les membres de sa « famille », ils étaient cinq, le vieux capitaine, Mitsuri, un homme aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux bleu claire que Mitsuri avait appelée Usui, une fille un peu plus grande qu'elle mais de peu blonde aux yeux rose pale qui devait s'appelait Sakura, un homme musclé couvert de balafres, l'œil droit crevé, le crane à moitié brûlé, le peu de cheveux qui lui restait été brun et son œil encore valide été vert, portait le nom de Kruss, le dernier membre de cette « famille » bizarre été un loup gris d'apparence féline, il avait des tresses près de l'oreille gauche, des yeux brillant orange et un collier avec une grosse médaille rouge autour du cou, il semblé à Mii qu'il s'appelait Gûre. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, Mitsuri sourie en la voyant, Mii serra des poings et cria en baissant la tête « Je veux aidée ! », un éclat de rire lui fit lever la tête, elle vit Sakura pliée en deux, des larmes aux coin des yeux, vexée elle bafouilla « Mais... » Sakura réussi à se contrôlée et lui répondit « Quoi tu t'es vu ? T'es aussi haute que trois pommes, tu crois que tu va pouvoir nous aidez ? T'es qu'un bébé ! » Mii fronça les sourcil, cela été faux elle n'était pas un bébé, elle pouvait aidée « Je te signal que t'es pas plus grande que moi Sakura ! Et je te signal que j'ai 6 ans ! » répliqua Mii, la dispute des deux enfant fit rire Usui et Mitsuri, le vieux capitaine sourie face au spectacle que lui donné ces deux dernières filles, Kruss lui ferma les yeux, il avait pris un air reposer, comme si les cris des deux filles l'apaiser, Gûre lui s'était coucher et regardé les deux fillettes. A se moment Mii n'avait pas encore compris que l'équipage l'avait accepter, elle pensait qu'ils ne voulez pas d'elle, la main du capitaine lui caressant la tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle faisait partie de cette grande et heureuse « famille », des larmes de joies lui montèrent aux yeux et un sourire heureux et niais fleuri sur son visage, se qui lui attira des remarques de Sakura, elle été heureuse elle allait enfin avoir une vie normale.

...Rappel toi...

Lentement elle se fit a cette nouvelle vie, elle appris a connaître tout les membres de sa famille, elle été souvent avec Sakura et Gûre, elle avait appris que le loup été capable de parler, elle avait réappris à vivre, à sourire et à rire.

...Bat toi...

Un jour alors qu'il faisait beau, sur un bateau que Mii pouvait appeler « Maison » depuis maintenant deux ans, des cris et des rires se faisait entendre, pas des cris de tristesses mais des cris de joies, se que les enfants font lorsqu'ils joues, ces cris appartenait à Sakura et à Mii, Mitsuri les surveillée du coin de l'œil, les deux fillettes la faisait rire, Usui qui été près d'elle n'avait pas l'air tranquille, elle lui demanda d'une voie claire « Que t'arrive t-il ? », il la regarda du coin de l'oeil « C'est calme, trop calme ! » la jeune femme près de lui soupira, son ami été trop stressé, mais ces impressions s'avérait souvent juste. Elle regarda Mii et la détailla, elle avait toujours aimée les cheveux de Mii, ils étaient extrêmement long, Sakura s'était d'ailleurs amusée à les tressez, ils n'étaient pas roux mais carrément orange, se qui lui avait valut le surnom de « pamplemousse » de la part de Sakura, Mitsuri été également impressionnée par la couleur des yeux de Mii, ils été rouge, mais pas rouge sang comme les siens, non ils été rouge vif, Mii avait changer depuis deux ans elle s'était ouverte à eux et pour sa, Mitsuri en été heureuse. Mii avait également racontée à Mitsuri qu'elle faisait un rêve étrange et se depuis toujours, mais elle n'avait jamais osée le raconter à qui que se soit, elle lui avait racontée plusieurs fois et à chaque elle utilisée les mêmes mots et c'était toujours la même chose :

« Eh bien... Je me réveil dans un endroit que je ne connaît pas, je n'y suis jamais aller, dans cette salle blanche, il y a une personne que je ne connaît pas, qui me parle mais je n'entend pas, les seuls mots que j'arrive à comprendre sont « Part jeune Magi ! » et puis je me réveille ! »

Au début cela avait amusée Mitsuri mais maintenant cela l'inquiétait, la jeune femme en avait parlée avec le reste de l'équipage et personnes ne savait à quoi cela rimer, une chose était claire Mii était une Magi, mais qu'est-ce qu'une Magi ?

Gûre qui scruter l'horizon aperçu aux loin des bateaux, il prévint Mitsuri et Usui, les deux humains et le loup ne lâchait pas des yeux les navires, quand soudain Usui hurla « Navire de guerre ! », Mii et Sakura cessèrent de s'amuser, Kruss arriva en courant suivit du capitaine qui arrivait tranquillement. Le capitaine regarda les navires de guerres, puis de sa voix dur et rauque il dit simplement « A vos armes », Misturi et Usui sortir de leur fourreaux leurs sabres, Gûre montra les dents et Kruss récupéra son énorme hache, le vieux capitaine lui avait les bras croiser sur son ventre, Mii vit Sakura sortir une toute petite lame de sa poche. La peur commença a monter en Mii, elle regarda ces amis, sa famille prête a se battre alors qu'elle elle ne pouvait rien faire, les navires armèrent leurs canons et tirèrent sur leurs navire, un boulet de canon défonça le mat de leur bateau, Mii regarda le bois voler et atterrirent dans l'eau, des larmes commençait à apparaître au coin de ces yeux, les navires de guerres c'était arrêter et tirer sur eux de loin, le capitaine souffla « Dommage que nos canons soit détruit », tous les autres le regardèrent et soupirèrent, un conclusion arriva a l'ensemble de l'équipage : Ils allait mourir !

Leur canons détruits ils ne pouvaient attaquer que de près, or leur ennemis le savait et rester bien loin, il allait mourir.

… Tu peut le faire …

...

… Tu n'est pas seule …

Alors que les débris de sa maison voler, Mii laissa ces larmes couler et elle se mit a hurlait « NON ! », soudain la mer qui était calme commença a tanguer, de plus en plus vite te de plus en plus violemment, elle fini par faire d'énorme vagues qui détruisirent les bateaux de guerres qui attaquer les pirates, Mitsuri avait tournée la tête vers Mii quand celle-ci avait hurlait, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de Mii, elle la voyer voletait dans les airs, les yeux fermer et la tête en arrière, quand la mer se calma, après avoir détruit leurs ennemis, Mii retomba doucement par terre. Mitsuri et les autres se précipitèrent vers elle, Mii rouvrit ces magnifiques yeux rouge et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, elle réussi néanmoins à articuler, doucement, lentement « Papillon ... ».

Elle se retrouva dans un monde noir, elle savait d'instinct que son rêve allait être diffèrent, soudain elle vit des Papillons de lumière arrivé, elle entendit la même voix, qu'elle réussi a identifier comme étant la voix d'un homme, cette voix lui dit :

« Jeune Magi, utilise le pouvoir des Rukhs pour choisir des rois ou reines pour mené les peuples vers le salut »

… Bat toi pour tes rêve, pour ta famille, tes amis...

…

… Bah toi pour survivre ...


End file.
